Movable mountings for office chair elements exist in a wide variety of embodiments. Elastomer bearings, which may be formed as a metal/elastomer composite component, for example, are inter alia used to connect a backrest to a chair frame.
Backrests connected by such bearings are also referred to as dorsokinetic backrests. Accordingly, the bearings themselves are sometimes referred to as dorsokinetically flexible joints. Such a backrest particularly distinguishes itself in that it at least partially supports rotary motions, sideways motions and motions of the back.
An elastomer bearing for a dorsokinetic backrest is described in printed matter DE 10 2012 214642 A1, for example. According to this, a base plate, a counterflange and an elastomer body fixedly connected to the base plate and the counterflange as well as a collar sleeve attached to the base plate and at least sectionally enveloping the elastomer body and the counterflange are provided.